Hiei meet you daughter: Raven
by CrazyPenguin13
Summary: Hiei had a daughter that he didn’t know about. What happens when one day she comes back in to his life? Rating has gone up for language and who knows what else and chapter 8 is up...Rating has gone up due to language.
1. Meet Raven or default title in text

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any of the characters named, but I do own Raven, Mythandra, Kurt, and Keena, so there!  
  
Summary: Hiei had a daughter that he didn't know about. What happens when one day she comes back in to his life?  
  
Chapter 1- Cars and Mysterious people  
  
"Why me, Why me!" exclaimed Raven on her walk home. She was short for her age, around 4'9". She had black/blue hair with a white starburst that ended just below the ear. She was still in her school uniform which was black with a ruby dragon on the back, black boots, a pair of gloves with one stopping just above the elbow and a ruby bandana going across her forehead to top it off. Her ruby eyes shining in the sunlight gave her a dangerous look. "Out of all the days to meet the guys down at the coffee shop I have to have a detention." Unbeknownst to her, she was walking across the busiest street in town and not paying attention (AN: pretty stupid, huh?). When she finally got her mind back on track she had enough time to see a car speeding towards her (Let's say she was scared stiff.). The car was about one centimeter away to hit her when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her on to the sidewalk.  
  
"Shit, I should have been paying attention. How stupid of me, to drop my guard!" "Maybe, next time you should be paying more attention to the road." "Huh?" Raven looked up to see a man about 26 years old. He was about 6 to 7 inches taller and looked almost exactly like her. "Who are you? I mean you do look familiar but I don't know where I've met you before."  
  
"My name is Hiei, and that's all you need to know. Now, what's your name, girl?" "My name's Raven."  
  
Now review and make sure no flames. Raven: yeah if you flame her, she put up another chapter. SayianDevil666: Exactly Next Chapter: Meeting the others 


	2. Author's Note

Author's note  
  
I am Sorry for not updating sooner. My computer at home is inaccessible. Which means I am using the school freaking computer. When I get access at home again I will update  
  
The author 


	3. Meeting the otherslike you don't already...

Kasha: Someone please do the disclaimer 

Malik: Kasha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho- 

Raven: Or any of it's supporting characters. 

Malik & Raven: AND IF SHE DID WE'D ALL BE IN BIG TROUBLE! Kasha: Thank you. 

Chapter 2: meeting the others (Like you don't already know them)  
  
"Where are you going?" shouted Raven as Hiei was starting to walk off. "None of your business, shrimp now don't you have some friends to meet at the coffee shop?" said Hiei as he was walking back up to her so he didn't have to look like a fool by yelling. "First of all Hiei, I might be short but DO NOT call me shrimp unless you don't mind being dragon food, and second I don't remember giving you permission to pry in to my mind like that. Are you even human?" asked Raven in curiosity and frustration. "No I'm not, if you must no I am a demon." "What kind? I'm a demon also but I have been living in an orphanage for I don't know how long" "I am a fire and Koorime. You might actually be useful, come on you're coming with me whether you like or not." "If I refuse?" "Then you'll be my dragons' food."  
  
10 minutes later "Well, we're here," announced Hiei when you two reached the top step of what resembled a temple. "Where are we?" Raven asked. "This is what you call a temple, why we're here you'll just have to see that for yourself," said Hiei in a rather sarcastic way. "I know what a temple is you dumb-ass, but just why are we here?" "I said you'll see in just a moment."  
  
"Ah, Hiei I see you brought a friend with you today," said Kurama as he stepped out of the temple. "Hello, Kurama. What's up?" "Nothing really Rave, Weren't you supposed to meet the others at the coffee shop?" "Yeah, but I had a detention and I was kind of running late and uhhhh, it's a long story." "OK, so Hiei how did you meet up with Raven, here?" "The dumb girl here was about to be hit by a car-" "And Hiei played hero and saved me. AND DO NOT CALL ME DUMB!" "That's nice of you Hiei and Rave why exactly did you have detention today?" "Well, I kinda blew up the science lab again" "ugh, Raven what are we going to do with you?" "What do you mean WE?" "Hi, Kuwabaka, Yuskue, Genkai and Koenma. Kurama, Hiei and myself here were just having a nice conversation, weren't we boys?" "Yes, we were." "Hn."  
  
Kasha: Yes I know it's short but bear with me here people. 

Raven: And if they don't? 

Kasha: Then you can do whatever you want 

Malik: Yeah, like she's going to listen to you?

Kasha: yes she will, or I'll make her. 

Raven: ok 

Malik: Ummm...Never mind. 


	4. Seeing the red dragons

OK, once again I changed my pen name. So now it's Berglar and there's a reason for it too. And the way I have it written in the first two chapters has changed to make ones life less complicated and I am not implying that you are dumb.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did I would own Hiei and be filthy stinking rich and...now I'm getting ahead of myself(. Hiei to RavenRaven to Hiei/ 'Blah'=thoughts  
  
And I think that's all you need to know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Yuskue: When Hiei has a nice conversation with anybody is the day I die and go to Limbo.  
  
Koenma: We can arrange that.  
  
Yuskue: HEY! I was just kidding, OK?  
  
Genkai: So you blew the lab again at your school. You need to control your powers when you are angry.  
  
Hiei: What powers?  
  
Raven: Mostly fire element, but telepathy and telekinesis also.  
  
Kuwabara: So, did you two just meet today.  
  
Raven: No, I knew him all my life.  
  
Kuwabara: Really?  
  
Raven: NO, you dolt. It's called sarcasm. Do you have a brain?  
  
Kuwabara: YES, I think.  
  
Hiei: Moron  
  
Raven: Buffoon  
  
Genkai: Raven, if I am not mistaken the term ended for the summer.  
  
Raven: Yes it did. Why?  
  
Genkai: I think you should stay here and learn to control your powers correctly with Hiei. Raven: Really!  
  
Hiei: What No.  
  
Genkai: Yes Hiei I can't train her properly you two have pretty much the same powers.  
  
Raven/Hiei: Yeah Right  
  
Genkai: Hiei, show Raven what's underneath that wrap on your arm, and Raven show Hiei what's under that glove.  
  
Raven: What?!  
  
Hiei: Absolutely NOT!  
  
Genkai: Just to it.  
  
Hiei and Raven: NO!  
  
Genkai: NOW!  
  
Hiei: Whatever  
  
Raven: Fine.  
  
Hiei takes the bandage off his right arm while Raven took off the glove that she wore on her right arm. When that's done the dragon is visible on both of their arms.  
  
Hiei: What the?  
  
Raven: Holy!  
  
Hiei: It's there...  
  
Raven: And it's glowing... red.  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Koenma: It means you two are connected in some way.  
  
Raven: But that's impossible I never saw him until today and if we are connected in some way you'd tell us right Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Yes I would.  
  
Hiei: K brat, I am willing to train you. Can you handle a sword? Raven: Yes I can, pretty well do I say so.  
  
Kurama: OK well, I have to go home and call the orphanage and tell them you are staying over for a while.  
  
Raven: Cool, thanks Kurama  
  
Kurama: No problem  
  
Raven: Well night everyone  
  
All: Night Raven  
  
Koenma: Wait Raven.  
  
Raven: Yes Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Botan and I will stop by tomorrow and Botan has something for you, All right.  
  
Raven: Ok Koenma, Thanks a lot.  
  
Next Chapter: Raven's first training session with Drill master sergeant Hiei and she learns a little more about her past. 


	5. Training Day and discoveries

Ok, I think we know what the disclaimer is by now so I am just going to skip that. And thanks for all of those reviews. (  
  
Next Day...  
  
Constant pounding on the door.  
  
Hiei: Wake up, kid  
  
Raven: OK, OK, Just let me change first.  
  
Hiei: Just come to breakfast in your pajamas, Botan wants to give you something.  
  
Raven: All right, I'll be there in a minute.  
  
Hiei: Just hurry up  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Koenma: Morning Raven  
  
Botan: Good Morning  
  
Raven: What's so good about it?  
  
Koenma: It seems that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Raven: No, I was just woken up to the sound of Hiei literally pounding on my door, so it was more like, a very rude wake up call.  
  
Genkai: Raven, what you want for breakfast.  
  
Raven: Just a bowl of cereal, thanks Genkai and a cup of coffee, also.  
  
Genkai: All right, and you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: The same  
  
Botan: Raven I heard you're starting your training today.  
  
Raven: and gee who told you that, Koenma, blabbermouth  
  
Koenma: he, he  
  
Botan: Don't worry, I needed him to tell me. I have to give you something.  
  
Raven: My birthday must have come early  
  
Botan: It's nothing big, but your mother had it specially made for you when you were a baby, but it should fit. I'll give it to you after breakfast, OK.  
  
Raven: Sure  
  
After breakfast...  
  
Raven: So, Botan, can I have it now.  
  
Botan: What's the magic word?  
  
Raven: Do I have to say it?  
  
Botan: Yes.  
  
Raven: Please.  
  
Botan: That's better. Koenma and Genkai can you come with us to her room, and Hiei stay out of trouble.  
  
Koenma and Genkai: Sure  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine.  
  
In Raven's room...  
  
Raven: So were is it?  
  
Botan brings it out of the bag that Koenma is holding.  
  
Botan: right here. Your mother left this in my care, when she died, to give to you when you start training. I only saw it once, but I'd like to see it again. And there's a note with it. Read it out loud, please.  
  
Raven: OK  
  
Botan hands the letter to Raven and she reads it  
  
Raven(Reading the note): 'Dearest Daughter, If you are reading this note, it means I'm dead. You should be in your early teens so the outfit should fit you. What's corny about it is that is identical to your bastard father's wrap and all. Don't let Hiei get to you, but if you have to take your anger out on him and pound him senseless (. Do it for me, please. I love Raven. You will grow up to be so beautiful. Love you always and forever, Renée Kay Bishop.' Raven: So Hiei is my dad, right?  
  
Botan: Yup  
  
Raven: And he wasn't there when I was born or anything he didn't care if I was stuck in that orphanage or anything. He was never there. Oh well, I'm just going to take my anger out on him for my mom and me.  
  
Koenma: You should hurry up and change, you still have to change.  
  
After about 10 minutes...  
  
Raven: So guys, ho do I look?  
  
Koenma: How do I put this, like Hiei.  
  
Raven: Oh well, see you guys later I have to go train.  
  
In the forest...  
  
Raven: Hiei, Hiei, where are you? Hey, Shrimp where are you? Hiei-  
  
She turns around and sees Hiei coming out her with his sword drawn and wearing the same outfit. So, naturally, she blocks it.  
  
Hiei: At least you had your guard up, brat, and what did I tell you about calling me shrimp? Where did you get that outfit?  
  
Raven: Mom got it made for me before she died, not that you would care, I mean you did abandon her and your daughter, before she was born. Now the woman you loved is dead, and your daughter is right in front of your face and extremely pissed. Do you see where I am going with this Dad?  
  
Hiei: Yes I do, and you should stop stalling with this nonsense and get back to work.  
  
Raven: My pleasure.  
  
(A/N: I am NOT good at all when it comes to fight or training scenes, so insert your own here.)  
  
Late afternoon, close to dinner...  
  
Raven: Well, I'm hungry so I am going back to the temple to get some dinner, are you coming, Dad?  
  
Hiei: Yes, I'm coming, and I would appreciate not being called dad, alright you adolescent little mistake.  
  
Raven: Fine.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Next time: Freaky messages, conversations, running away and getting kidnapped.  
  
That chapter should be up by tomorrow. 


	6. Author's NoteYeah!

Sorry I'm working on the chapter. I'm having writer's block. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE! I'm almost done with it. Just be patient people.  
  
Berglar 


	7. Yet another Author's note

Yet another Author's note:

My main computer's hard-drive died Saturday so the chapter I am currently working on got lost.

Berglar


	8. Mysterious messages, people, and girls r...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show…except an appointed few.

A/N: If you read chapter 1 the name's on the top are completely different… well except Kurt's and Raven's.

It's late at night at Genkai's Temple… Hiei and Koenma are talking about the upcoming tournament and the girls are asleep… well most of them. Raven just woke up to get a drink of water and she reaches to turn on the light.

Raven: (Mumbles something incoherent) HOLY SHIT! Hiei, Koenma Genkai come in here Quick!!!!

Hiei and the others come in and Hiei has his sword drawn…

Hiei: What's wrong girl? What's with the yelling?

Raven: (points to the wall opposite of her bed) That is what's with the yelling.

Koenma: (Reads the message) "It seems the daughter of the forbidden child is still alive… Don't worry she'll be ours before the next day breaks… may god have your child by the next dawn."

Botan: What does it mean Koenma?

Koenma: I really don't know

Genkai: It means that they're planning on kidnapping her before tomorrow and killing her before the next morning.

Raven: Who's behind it though?

Koenma: the same demon that killed your mother… Kogi. He's a demon of high standards and he was looking for your father when you were a baby, but since your father was MIA he went after you and your mother instead. After he attacked your house I thought you were dead, but luckily when the guy's were searching for the bodies we found you curled up in what resembled one of your father's old cloaks.

Raven: Who put me in the orphanage? That's one question I have been wondering since I was in 6th grade.

Koenma: Welllll…ummmmmmmmm.

Raven: Koenma…

Koenma: I did… I couldn't risk you getting hurt or worse… you're one of my best junior detectives and I didn't want you to die… just incase Kogi did another sneak attack… we'd thought you'd be more safe.

Raven: Great, so I had to be stuck in an orphanage for god knows how many years because a toddler didn't want me to die.

Koenma: Welll…yes.

Hiei: I'd hate to break up the conversation but it's about time me and the girl start training.

Raven: Hey, Hiei, I HAVE A NAME IT'S RAVEN… R-A-V-E-N…RAVEN YOU DIPSHIT!!!

So please stop calling me girl…IT'S ANNOYING!

Koenma: Wow, you really are like your father.

Raven: Koenma shut the hell up or I swear I'll blow your fucking head off.

Botan: Raven there's no reason to get mad at Koenma.

Genkai: There's no use crying over spilt milk…come on let's go eat breakfast, besides Kurama, Kuwabara and the dimwit are coming over with their families…and this will give Raven some time to train fairly early so she could have some sparring time with Kat.

(Later that morning)

Raven: Finally I'm allowed to see nature girl... Hey then maybe later I can kick Katie's or Callie's ass.

Hiei: If you hurt or so much touch Callie I will rip your throat out and beat you with it.

Raven: Why we always spar together… 'we' meaning the four of us… and Callie and I always, as she calls it, have cousin spats.

Hiei: So you know you two are related.

Raven: Yeah it was kind of obvious… I mean we have the same color eyes , she refers to you as "Uncle Hiei" and we both have the ability to cry tear gems… trust me I know, and this is coming from a girl who only cried once and that was when I little and I witnessed my mother being killed, one very clear and very disturbing memory.

Hiei: Stop going down memory lane so we can go back to the temple and meet the retards.

Raven: Fine

(Back at the temple)

Yuskue: Where's Hiei and Raven?

Botan: Well, after breakfast they went into the woods to do a bit of early morning training.

Katie: So Raven's really here?

Koenma: Yes she is and her and Hiei should be here any minute…

Callie: Koenma, How come we haven't being able to see our favorite shrimp-OW SON OF A BITCH!

Yukina: Callie please watch your language.

Callie: (Rubbing her back) Sorry mom… OW that hurt, jesus Raven did you sharpen that sword on purpose or something.

Raven: How do you know it was me…

Hiei: For all you know it could have been me.

Callie: Oh hi Uncle Hiei…um nice outfit Raven… Why are you dressed like Hiei?

Raven: It was my mom's twisted idea that she came up with when I was a baby and it just had to fit.

Kat: Hey it's good to see to see you again Rave

Raven: It's only been two days fox.

Kat : Yeah, but I missed my sparring partner… I talked to Sky yesterday and she didn't know where you were either.

Raven: So, Koenma I didn't know you kept secrets from your daughter.

Koenma : Well sometimes I have to.

Raven: Well while you two have a family spat we're going to go spar.

(At Night)

It's after supper and everyone's in their respectable rooms… except Raven. She's walking down the hall with her sword in her hands and her wrap off. She knocks on Hiei's door.

Raven: Hiei, may I come in?

Hiei: Fine.

Raven opens the door and comes to sit on the foot of the bed and shuts the door using just a bit of her power.

Hiei: What do you want?

Raven: I want to get to know you, I mean you are my dad.

Hiei: So… and what did I tell you about calling me dad?

Raven: I don't care what you said about that… YOU ARE MY DAD…no matter how much you deny it.

Hiei: Why do you have your dragon unwrapped?

Raven: Because unlike some people I can actually control it.

Hiei: Do NOT start with me kid I am in no mood to deal with your shit.

Raven: No but I am in a fine mood to deal with yours…not.

Hiei: Why don't you just leave me alone.

Raven: Because I don't want to…I know your title… you're the "Forbidden Child" of the floating island of Koorime…I did some research during a mission for Koenmma… I've always admired you… you were the guy I looked up to and now when I meet you all you really are is a heartless bastard. I don't even see why mom fell in love with you in the first place.

Hiei: Neither do I.

Raven: I HATE you. I wish you never saved me from that car. I wish I never met you.

Hiei: That makes two of us then… because I don't want to know you either.

Raven FINALLY gets fed up with him and goes to her room to pack her belongings.

Raven: He thinks he's so great, but what about mom did he even care…selfish prick…fucking bastard…I HATE him. I'm going back to the orphanage where I'll never have to see HIM again.

While everyone's asleep she slips out and starts heading down the steps. Unbeknownst to her two pairs of eyes are watching her. One belongs to Hiei. The other…is a mystery.

Person: Don't worry master I'll get the daughter of the "Forbidden Child" and then we'll have our revenge.

Hiei: What is she doing, doesn't she know she can get hurt or killed? Wait, why am I caring? Damn this girl… I'm acting fatherly. Oh well, might as go and find her.

Raven: I can't believe he said that. Oh man… I'm actually starting to like him…DAMN YOU DAD!

Person: You should never let your guard down…

Raven: What?

Hiei: Raven get out of the way.

Person: It's to late. I got her.

Hiei: Give me back me daughter you BASTARD!

Person: Master Kogi will be so pleased with my capture.

Hiei: NOOOOOO! I can't lose her too… I've already lost you Renee I don't want to lose you, Raven, too.

What will Hiei do? Next time: Raven wakes up in one of Kogi's dungeon's and Hiei and co. are on a rescue mission, but can they save her in time?


End file.
